kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Acarina Worm Amber
was a Worm who posed as Daisuke Kazama in a both ZECT/Worm plot to kill off the real Daisuke and seize the power of Kamen Rider Drake. History He imitates Daisuke and fakes its death in human form to convince the other Riders that the real Daisuke is a Worm. After losing to the other four Riders, Daisuke lost the Drake Grip. Kageyama made it look like he was returning the Grip to Daisuke, but the Acarina Worm Amber instead takes the Drake Grip while disguised as Kazama and transforms with it. After Kabuto knocks the Drake Zecter Gun out of the Worm's hand, the Zecter flees, undoing the transformation, and Gon retrieves the Grip, returning it to the real Daisuke, who defeats the Worm. He was defeated by Drake's Rider Shooting and destroyed by punches then being slammed into the ground. When wielding the Drake Grip in battle, the Worm was left-handed while the real Daisuke was right-handed. Forms - Drake= *'Height': 191 cm *'Weight': 125 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 7 t *'Kicking Power': 9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 23 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/8.4 s Drake's is a heavily armored form resembling a nymph that has very little offensive capabilities. This is the default form until the user pulls a trigger on the end of the Drake Zecter, initiating the command. Drake's Masked Form also has significant underwater capabilities. - Rider= *'Rider Height': 189 cm *'Rider Weight': 91 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 6 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.5 s Drake's is the sleeker, faster, and more offensive form of Drake that morely resembles the dragonfly motif. In this form, Drake has access to the command which allows Drake to travel at near-light speeds to match the speeds of the Worms. However, he was more expertive in wielding the Drake Grip in left handed rather than right handed (real Daisuke) By folding back the wings on the Drake Zecter (the top halves forming a "scope" that can be used for targeting), Drake activates the attack. }} }} Equipment Drake Zecter *'Device Type': Drake Grip ('Henshin' Gun) *'Animal': Dragonfly *'Color': Sky Blue *'Cast Off System': Pulling the trigger on the Drake Grip after pulling the Drake Zecter's tail throttle. *'Cast Off Announcement': "CHANGE DRAGONFLY!!!" *'Clock Up System': Slip fingers along the Trace Switches on the ZECT Buckle. *'Primary Finisher': RIDER SHOOTING - Drake folds up the Drake Zecter's wings into its scope mode, and targets his enemy. Once the target is locked, Drake pulls the throttle, beginning the power charge. Once the charge is complete, a large power shot can be fired; packs enough force to obliterate the Worm. In a special occasion, the Rider Shooting's projectile was deflected like a soccer ball off of Kabuto's Rider Kick in Episode 18. * ' Drake Grip (Henshin Gun)': Drake's henshin device also acts as his primary weapon, able to create a seemingly infinite amount of metal bullets for its disposal. The weapon is also affected by Clock Up, meaning, all bullets shot from the Drake Grip by "Clocked-Up" Drake are significantly faster than regular bullets. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Acarinaworm Amber is one of many Worms who appear in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game. Behind the scenes Portrayal Both Acarina Worm Amber and the fake Daisuke Kazama are portrayed by who also portrays the real Daisuke. As Kamen Rider Drake, his suit actor was . Category:Worms Category:Tick Monsters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Deceased